


Family

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam Ruzek is a caring boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Extended Scene, Fluff, Kevin's siblings mentioned, M/M, Missing Scene, extended end, moustead - Freeform, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: After Jordan's choices in episode 404, Kev is worried.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Endless gratitude to the awesome _firstlovelatespring_ for her beta-work! | Moustead are mentioned, because I can't write a CPD fic without them  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 404  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

Kevin opens the door immediately after a soft knock.

"Hey." Adam gives him that smile that he knows Kevin likes.

He actually intended to share the newest gossip with Kevin: Mouse and Halstead had a major falling out and there is absolutely no way that they aren’t a couple, if you ask Adam. Which nobody ever does, of course, because it has to stay secret. More like an open secret, that probably only Voight is actively choosing not to see. If you ask Adam.

"Come in," Kevin says tiredly, letting him inside, and Adam forgets all about his team members’ private lives.

As soon as the door’s locked, he hugs Kevin tightly. 

"Are the kids asleep?" he asks, and Kevin nods. "Are you okay?"

Kevin just sighs deeply. "What if Jordan ends up in a gang?" 

Adam looks at him, stokes his neck gently. "He won’t. You’re an amazing big brother and if anyone can talk some sense into him, it’s you."

"I’m trying so hard," Kevin says quietly. "But today he tried this whole ‘Cops don’t know shit’ thing on me."

"He has no idea what he’s talking about." Adam steps back to take his jacket off before he grabs Kevin’s hand. Then they sit down on the sofa.

"I know. I just wanted to…" Kevin sighs again. "I don’t know, tell him that that’s not true. That I thought I taught him better than to repeat that crap…"

"How did that work out?" Adam wants to know, putting an arm around him.

"I didn’t do it." Kevin stretches out his legs and leans against Adam. "I took him and Vinessa out to dinner instead."

Adam kisses his temple. "See? And this is why you’re awesome. Showing him that you’re there for him might work better than giving him a lecture."

"Let’s hope so." Kevin absentmindedly traces imaginary lines on Adam’s thigh and knee with his fingers. "Kim must have given him one after she dragged him home. Vin told me, she even called him a dumbass." He has to grin about that.

"No way! Kim Burgess called him that?" Adam laughs, covering Kevin’s hand with his own. "Jordan is in big trouble now."

"Yeah, that’s why I spared him another lecture." Kevin turns his hand so his and Adam’s fingers intertwine. "To be honest, I don’t even know how to thank her for that."

"She loves you. And she loves the kids," Adam says. "I don’t think she expects grand gestures of gratitude, but…"

"… bringing her fresh coffee every morning for a while probably won’t hurt." Kevin finishes his sentence.

"We all love the kids." Adam lightly strokes the side of Kevin’s neck. "No one more than me, of course, since you’re my partner, but still." They both grin at that. "Jordan and Vinessa know that. We’ll always have an eye on them." Adam sounds like he means it. 

Kevin swallows hard. "Thank you."

Adam just looks at him. "Mhm-hm."

And then he kisses Kevin. Soft and slow and Kevin finally allows himself to relax.


End file.
